


Cherishing So Deep

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mates, Season/Series 01, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent didn't want to admit it, but he kept thinking that Cat was his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherishing So Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raybobbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raybobbie/gifts).



Even in a crowd full of loud people and even louder music, Vincent heard her heartbeat. Cat was on a stakeout with Tess, wearing this slinky red dress she borrowed from her sister, and Vincent couldn't help but _want_. He didn't have a real reason to follow her since this was a routine case and she was safe with Tess. Still, as Vincent took in a deep breath and tracked Cat's unique scent, he wanted to be with her as much as possible. As long as Cat wasn't aware of his presence, it would be fine.

He walked along the edge of the crowd as Cat leaned against the bar and flirted with her suspect. Vincent growled and hid further in the shadows of the club. Cat wasn't actually into this guy. She only had to pretend she was for her job. It didn't mean anything. Still, Vincent felt his heart race as Cat laughed at the suspect's jokes. When he touched her arm, Vincent tore his gaze away from them before the urge to rip the suspect's face off rose to the surface.

He needed to leave the club immediately before he did something stupid and Cat got upset at him. Vincent gave himself one last look at Cat before slipping out of the club.

The night air was chilly, so much so that he could see his breath, but Vincent was too worked up to be affected by it. He wanted to go back into the club and twist the suspect's neck until it broke. Cat was _his_ mate-

Vincent cut his inner thoughts off. He wasn't an animal. Cat wasn't his mate. There was no such things as mates. Cat was his girlfriend who he couldn't take out anywhere because he was trying to hide from Muirfield. He ran his palm over his face. He needed to get it together, if only for Cat's sake.

Later in the night, Vincent waited for Cat up on the roof of her apartment building. He had left her a note on her door that read "Roof" and he knew she'd be up shortly once she got home. He heard her car arrive and it didn't take long for her to reach her apartment and then take the stairs up to the roof.

As the door opened, Vincent let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Cat. She still had on Heather's dress, but she was with him and not someone else. He stepped forward and took her in his arms.

"Hello, you." Cat smiled up at him before drawing him into a kiss. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to visit you." At Cat's playful look, he knew she didn't believe him, but she didn't call him on his fib. "So, why are you wearing that dress?"

"Oh, I needed something to wear while Tess and I drew out a suspect at a club." Cat gestured at her dress. "Heather was kind enough to lend this to me. I've never been much of a clubber."

"Did you get your man?"

Cat let out a small chuckle. "I did. He's in my arms right now." At Vincent's grin, she continued. "We did. He managed to spook, but Tess and I chased him down and caught him. She's doing me a favor by taking over the processing."

"Lucky me." Vincent bent his head to inhale Cat's scent. She smelled amazing, as usual. He wanted to run his tongue all over her body. "Since you have all this free time, would you like to do something?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Did you have something in mind?" Cat smiled coyly at him and Vincent couldn't help but kiss her.

"What do you say I cook you a nice dinner and we spend the night staring up at the stars?"

"That sounds perfect." Cat took Vincent's hand in hers as they headed for the stairs. "I think the fridge has food in it. If not, we can order out." Cat made a disgruntled noise. "And I can finally get out of this dress."

"Or maybe you should keep it on for now. You look gorgeous in it. Then later on tonight I can take it off of you."

Cat's smile was all the answer Vincent needed.

*

Cat wanted to take a shower while he cooked and promised she'd still slip her dress back on. Vincent agreed because that would get the smell of the club and other people off of her skin. Vincent found some things in her kitchen to cook with, and while it wasn't going to be a five-starred dish, it would do well enough for the two of them.

Even over the sound of running water, he could hear Cat's heartbeat. Vincent felt his own heart race in response and his animal side rising. He wanted to drop what he was doing, go into the shower, and take Cat until she cried out his name in pleasure. He focused on the sizzling of food in the frying pan to keep his mind off of Cat. Just because she knew his past and his secrets didn't mean she wouldn't be scared if he overwhelmed her with his animalistic side.

Cat turned off the water and Vincent hurried to finish making dinner before she exited the bathroom. He scooped out the stir fry onto two plates and set them on the table just as Cat stepped out into the hallway. Her hair was up in a towel, but she had on the dress from the club. Vincent smiled at her as she walked towards him.

"I love your outfit," he said as he took Cat's hands in his.

"Mm, you mean the towel wrapped around my head and my sister's dress?" She let out a small chuckle. "I suppose people find all sorts of things attractive."

"It's you, just you. The dress looks nice, but you'd look even nicer with it on the floor." Vincent stepped back as he cleared his throat. He could feel his animal side wanting to claim Cat as his. "I made dinner. Stir fry?"

"Smells delicious."

Vincent held out her chair so she could sit down before sitting in his own chair across from her. He tried focusing on eating, but his senses were filled with Cat. Her scent, her heartbeat, and the very sight of her distracted him from his meal. He wanted to stop eating and be with her as close as possible.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she set down her fork.

Vincent shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just having a hard time concentrating."

"Well, I think dinner can wait just a little while longer. Why don't we go to bed?"

The scent of Cat's arousal filled the room and Vincent could no longer deny himself any longer. He pushed back his chair and stood up, walking around to Cat's side of the table and picking her up in his arms. Cat let out a startled gasp as she wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck.

"Someone's excited, I see," she said as she pressed kisses along his jawline.

"It's not my fault I can't wait to strip your dress off." He walked them to her bedroom and shut the door before gently lowering Cat onto the bed. Vincent pulled off his shirt before joining Cat on the bed. He crawled over her, enjoying how he towered over her.

Cat reached up and cupped his cheek. "I like it when you act possessive over me. It's cute."

"Cute?" He turned his head slightly to kiss her hand. "You're not nervous about it?"

"What, because you sometimes turn into a beast? Not normally. Vincent, I know you. You'll always protect me just like I'll always protect you."

With that, Vincent drew Cat into a kiss as he pressed her down into the bed. As long as Cat didn't mind, he was going to indulge himself by making love to his mate.


End file.
